


three - traveling long distances just to see them

by librarby



Series: 50 times jon said "i love you" without saying it [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, uni jongeorgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarby/pseuds/librarby
Summary: There’s a million and one things that could come out of Georgie’s mouth, but what she settles on is: “How the hell did you get here?”“The train.” Jon replies, in that stupid way that means he thinks it’s obvious when it’s not, andgodshe’s dating the best and worst person on this planet.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: 50 times jon said "i love you" without saying it [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950871
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	three - traveling long distances just to see them

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is part of [a series!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950871) reading the other fics are not needed to understand this fic, but is greatly appreciated :—)

Georgie knows Jon lives in Bournemouth. That’s a three hour drive from here in Nottingham, even without having to deal with the construction they’ve been doing near Oxford for the past few months. 

So why exactly is he standing on her doorstep?

Georgie’s mother is standing behind her, giggling like a schoolgirl and taking photos on her phone. Her stepmom is on her other side, practically beaming.

Jon at least has the decency to look uncomfortable. 

There’s a million and one things that could come out of Georgie’s mouth, but what she settles on is: “How the _hell_ did you get here?” 

Jon shifts his backpack up higher on his shoulder. “The train.” He replies, in that stupid way that means he thinks it’s obvious when it’s not, and _god_ she’s dating the best and worst person on this planet. 

“Let the boy inside, dear.” Her mother says, and she realizes she’s still standing on the doorstep, utterly dumbfounded. 

She steps aside to do just that, though she also takes the opportunity to whip around and face her stepmom, who just gives her a little knowing smile. “You planned this, didn’t you?” 

“It was Jon’s idea.” Her stepmom says, nodding to where her boyfriend is dragging a suitcase into their house. “He was the one who asked if he could come up here and surprise you.” 

This time, she spins around to look at Jon, who is currently looking very out of place in her foyer (not by anything that he’s done, just because he’s Jon and Jon looks out of place most everywhere he goes). 

“You did this for me?” The words come out a lot softer than she means them to.

Jon coughs and drops eye contact. “I...Erm, yes.” 

Georgie cannot help the smile that makes its way onto her face, the way her heart is hammering inside her chest. “Thank you.” She says, still quiet.

Jon finally lifts his head to smile at her. There’s a slight flush across his face that she’ll definitely make fun of him for later, but for now she chooses to leave him be. 

The sound of a camera click interrupts their moment and Jon ducks his head again as she turns to glare at her mother. 

“Sorry, dear, you’re both just so cute.” Her mother lowers her phone, putting a hand over her heart. 

“I’m going to show Jon to my room. Goodbye.” Georgie grabs Jon’s hand and yanks him upstairs, her mothers’ laughter following closely behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ jonbinary <3


End file.
